


Room for Negotiation

by radioactivebraingunk (paperguns)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/radioactivebraingunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind is a small room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Negotiation

His mind is a small room.

            And he is always there, waiting.

 

            Haise often wondered how he made the coffee. Of course, this is all in his mind and everything is possible as long as his imagination allowed but the man in front of him, ragged and withdrawn made the best coffee he had ever tasted, which is strange because this is a dream and dreams, no matter how vivid, never left familiar tastes on his tongue.

            Except these dreams.

            The man poured coffee on two cups, his actions betraying his appearance, long slender fingers wrapping around the handle of the coffeepot in a strangely comforting fashion and Haise thought of how eerie it was, his hands oddly unable to keep still. A cup of freshly brewed coffee was placed in front of him, its scent wafting in soft wispy clouds of steam, tickling his nose. He waited until the man sat down, so graceful, so soft, and he finally took a sip.

            Haise thought that it must seem strange, this dismal tea party in a small dark room but the strangest of them all was him, chains rattling with every move he made, the only sound that can be heard. Everything was soundless.

            “We meet again.” Haise said, as way of greeting.

            “This meeting never ended.” The man said, seemingly idly stirring his coffee.

            Haise fidgeted, loosening his tie. “…That is so. You’ve never told me your name though, not even once.”

            “I told you, I am you.” The man paused, “No, you have never been. False. False. False. False. False.”

            “What do you want?”

            “What you want.”

            Haise stood up, tired of this endless nonsense. “Why won’t you tell me directly for once?”

            The man looked at him and Haise saw himself. “How can I tell something you don’t even want to remember?”

            Long fingers ghosted across Haise’s cheek. _Cold._ “You deny, you hide, you lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.”

            “No, I don’t.” he moved away but the fingers on his chin stayed him.

            “Lies.” The man whispered. _Cold._

            “I won’t let you take me.” Haise said, his own voice echoing in his head (is it even possible? he thought) _Lies._

            The man laughed. “What is there to take when it is already mine? It was never yours.”

            “You lie, you trick, why do you do this?” Haise cried, hands on the sword slung on his hip.

            “You lie, you trick,” The man crooned. “Why do you do this?”

            Haise pulled out the blade and swung. The man was gone.

           

            “I’m always here.”

 

           

            Haise woke up with a start, heart pounding wildly. The smell of coffee perfumed the air, disgustingly cloying. He tasted his mouth, wincing at the sour taste of old coffee and blood.

            “Are you alright?” Mutsuki’s voice had a faraway quality to it.

            “Yes, I’m fine.” He replied.

            “You should rest, Sassan.” Shirazu echoed.

            “No, thank you.” And he got up, swigging his coffee, sugary sweet, in one gulp.

 

            His mind is a battlefield.

            And he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm tbh idk what to say what should i say hMMM


End file.
